Vita: The Owner's Guide
by Hero of Anime
Summary: The owner's guide for the eternal loli knight.


**I do not own MGLN nor the Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual series originally created by Theresa Green.**

**Vita: The Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual**

Congratulations! You are now the proud owner of a Vita unit. To ensure that you get full use of your moeGAR loli, please read this manual carefully.

Basic Information:

Name: Vita (AKA the Knight of the Iron Hammer, Alt eisen-chan, may also respond to Vita-chan if she likes you.)

Age: We can ensure you that she's older than your entire living family combined.

Height: Pretty small (She is physically a little girl after all.)

Weight: Light enough for you to carry. (Though you really shouldn't, unless you want to get hammer smashed.)

Date of Manufacture: MC 0081

Place of Manufacture: TSAB Mobile Weapons Department

Designer: Shario "Shari" Finieno

Genetic Type: Artificial Belkan Knight

Opening:

There are two ways for you to remove the Vita unit from her package.

Tell the Vita unit that the Hayate unit is in danger; she will immediately smash her way out. Be warned, if the Vita unit learns that the Hayate unit wasn't really in danger, she may enter berserker mode and attack you.

Tell the Vita unit that you have Ice cream, she will quickly break out.

The Vita unit comes with the following:

Several cosplay outfits made by the Hayate unit

One white, skull print T-shirt with black skirt

Ten packs of cartridges

One Graf Eisen Intelligent Device with Knight Armor and hat with bunny head ornaments

Your Vita unit is programmed to do the following jobs:

One girl wrecking crew: Does your town have abandon buildings that haven't been destroyed yet, hire out your Vita unit and she'll take care of the rest. We won't take responsibility if she accidently destroys the wrong building.

Bodyguard: Whether it's giant robots, giant monsters, or the school bully, the Vita unit is perfect. She takes crap from no one and will smash your enemies until they stop moving.

One girl army: Is your country losing the war? Hire out your Vita unit to the army, not only will she end the war, she'll do it all by herself.

Your Vita unit has several settings:

Tsundere mode: The Vita unit's default setting, she can be very blunt and quite rude at times, but she is loyal to the people important to her.

Deredere mode: If a Hayate unit is nearby, the Vita unit may cling to her, this will also happen with the Nanoha unit if she spends a lot of time with her after the Gadget drone incident. Warning! If you try to separate them or harm the Hayate or Nanoha unit (Post-injury), the Vita unit will enter Berserker mode.

Berserker mode: The Vita unit will enter this mode if the Hayate unit or Nanoha unit (Post-injury) are in danger, she will reek havoc on the enemy. Be warned, the Vita unit will be too focused on her target to avoid causing property damage.

Relationships with other units:

Nanoha Takamachi: Due to their reckless nature during battles, the two get along very well. If the Nanoha unit was badly injured by Gadget drones, your Vita unit will become very protective of her. Prolonged exposure to the Nanoha unit may lead to your Vita unit entering Deredere mode. Be cautious if a Fate Testarossa unit is nearby, she may enter Psycho Lesbian mode and attack the Vita unit.

Hayate Yagami: As a Guardian Knight, the Vita unit's first priority is to protect the Hayate unit; any harm that comes to her will result in the Vita unit entering Berserker mode.

Signum: As the leader of the Wolkenritter, the Signum unit is respected by your Vita unit, but she isn't above calling her names based on her huge chest, including her favorite, Boob Demon.

Shamal: Another member of the Wolkenritter, although the Vita unit cares for her, that won't stop her from commenting on the Shamal unit's cooking and driving skills.

Zafira: As the Guardian Beast of the Wolkenritter, it's the Zafira unit's job to assist the Vita unit if he's accompanying her.

Reinforce: As the Book of Night Sky, the Reinforce unit is the main reason the Vita and the other Wolkenritter units are alive. The Vita unit will follow her orders for the sake of the Hayate unit.

Cleaning:

The Vita unit is completely capable of cleaning herself and can also assist the Hayate unit.

Energy:

As a Belkan Knight, the Vita unit has a huge appetite and requires meals with large portions. She also requires at least eight hours of sleep.

FAQ:

Q: I accidently knocked off my Vita unit's hat and now she's after me! What do I do?

A: Give her back her hat and beg for mercy on your knees, she "may" spare your life.

Q: No matter how many times I try, my Vita unit can't seem to say my name properly.

A: Don't worry, this is normal. The Vita unit usually has a hard time remembering strangers' names. Give her some time to know you and she'll eventually remember your name.

With proper care and maintenance, your Vita unit will live a long and happy life.


End file.
